Welcome To The New Age
by JustALonelySoul
Summary: The group have moved on from the CDC and have now moved to settling on a highway. But when one of the group is lost, they must search for her and also live somewhere else. A farm belonging to the Greene family. Read on as Kaitlyn Evans tackles drama with one of the Greene family and may have troubles with her longtime boyfriend, Glenn. Glenn/OC.
1. Chapter 1

I wrapped an arm around Glenn's neck as I shifted in his lap. He didn't seem to notice as he kept staring at the map in his hands. Dale was sitting on the seat next to us, driving the truck and Andrea and Shane were doing something with guns in the back seat. I was just watching out the window. Even if it was a diseased world, it still managed to look beautiful.

* * *

"Oh no." I heard Glenn mutter. I looked up from the map and saw that there were cars scattered everywhere. Dale stopped the truck to look for a way around.

"See a way through?" Dale asked Daryl as he came up on his bike. Daryl just nodded and kept going in the direction he was going. Dale started up the truck again and maneuvered his way through the cars.

"Uh... maybe we should just go back. There's an interstate bypass-"

"Can't spare the fuel." Dale cut Glenn off.

"Jeez." Glenn whispered as he looked at the cars. "Can we even get through here?"

"I hope so." I said.

Just then, there was a noise that didn't sound good, followed by white smoke spraying out from the front of the truck. The screeching noise that also came wasn't very pleasant. Dale stopped the truck.

I climbed off Glenn's lap and clambered out of the truck, the others in tow. Rick, Lori, Carl, Carol and Sophia came out from behind and Daryl climbed off his bike.

"I said it. Didn't I say it?" Dale said as he inspected the front of the truck. "A thousand times."

"Problem, Dale?" Shane asked.

"There's a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope." Dale answered.

"Can you find a radiator hose here?" Shane looked around.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find." Daryl observed as he pulled stuff from a car.

"Siphon more fuel from these cars." T-Dog said, holding fuel cans in his hands.

"Maybe some water." Carol suggested.

"Food." Glenn added on.

"This is a graveyard." Lori pointed out.

"Come on y'all, look around." Shane ordered after a short silence.

I patted Glenn's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek before making my way through the cars. I stopped at one and decided to look through. I couldn't find anything to salvage so I moved onto another car. I turned around to see Lori, Carol, Sophia and Carl not so far behind.

* * *

I turned around when I heard rapid footsteps. It was Rick and he had a panicked look on his face. He motioned for us to get down under the cars. I grabbed Sophia, who was the closest person to me, and pulled her under a car. I wrapped an arm around her to keep her from trying to get up.

The groans and moans were freaking me out. I had to clamp my free hand over my mouth to stop me from breathing so heavily and risk getting me and Sophia killed. I watched Carl shuffle closer under the car as they were now passing by us. There was so many. I thought there was only around 20. With the size of our group, we could have taken them down but not anymore.

The groaning had now ceased and the slow footsteps could not be heard anymore. I removed my arm from Sophia and as soon as I had done that. she leaned over me to look from under the car... which was a big mistake. There was a loud groan and she jumped back and screamed. A walker had spotted her and now it was going for her. And me. I inched back but I couldn't stop Sophia as she came out from under the car and ran off. I quickly grabbed my knife out of my pocket and came out from the under the car.

I jumped over the barrier which separated the woods and the highway and ran the way she went. I was running as fast as I could, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I saw the walkers as I stopped and I ran a different way.

"Sophia, where the fuck are you?" I muttered as I looked around. I suddenly felt a body slam into mine and I saw it was Sophia. She reached over to my belt, which had my handgun in it. I stopped her right away.

"Shoot them!" She pleaded.

"I can't. The walkers up on the highway will hear it and we'll be in more trouble." I told her. She whimpered as the leaves rustled. I quickly lifted her over my shoulder and ran in the opposite direction, looking for somewhere to hide her until I saw a lake.

I quickly placed her down and jumped down into the small body of water. She followed and jumped into my arms. I held her on my hip and looked around for somewhere to hide her. I noticed a small opening in the bank and quickly ran over to it, placing Sophia into the water.

"Sophia, listen to me. You wait here and I'll distract the walkers. If I don't come back, then you run the way you came. Back to the highway. Back to your mom. Keep the sun on your left shoulder." I ordered and she nodded. She walked into the small hole and I shushed her as the walkers came into my view.

"Come on, you ugly son of a bitch." I taunted. One of them walked straight down the slope and fell into the water. I bit down on my lip to stifle the laughter that was coming. I ran through the water. The walker that fell in followed me through and the other one followed along the bank.

* * *

It wasn't easy to lose them but I did it. But only for a few minutes. As I hid behind a tree, I heard the slow footsteps and the groans of one. I held the handle of my knife tightly as it approached. I ran out from the tree and hit the walker with the hilt of my knife. It fell to the ground and then I stabbed it with the blade. Right through the eye.

I got up as the other one approached and then swiftly threw it. It landed right in the middle of it's forehead. The walker fell to the ground, blood dripping from the wound. I breathed heavily and walked over to it, pulling out the knife. I wiped the blood on it's shirt and slipped it back into my belt.

* * *

"You sure it was this spot?" Daryl asked me as he looked into the opening of the bank where I had left Sophia. Rick, Shane and Glenn had also accompanied me to find Sophia.

"I left her right here." I told him. "I drew the walkers away off in that direction up the creek."

"What a paddle." He said.

"She was gone by the time I got back here." I sighed. "I figured she'd just ran off and made her way back to the group." I gestured to where Glenn was stood. "I told her to go that way and keep the sun on her left shoulder."

"Hey Short Round, would you step off to one side? You're fucking up the trail." Daryl said to Glenn who glared but did what he asked.

"Assuming she knows her left from her right." Shane said.

"Shane, I'm pretty sure she understood Kaitlyn fine." Rick growled.

"Kid's tired and scared, man. She had a close call with two walkers. I don't think what Kaitlyn said stuck." Shane argued.

"Clear prints right here." Daryl observed. "She did what you said. Headed back to the highway." He looked at me. "Spread out!"

"Let's go. She could have made her way back." Shane ordered. He held out his hand to me and I grabbed it, being pulled up onto the bank.

* * *

All 5 of us snuck around a part of the woods, Daryl leading. He crouched down, observing a spot on the ground.

"Doing just fine 'til here." Daryl said. "Ran off that way."

"Why would she do that?" Glenn questioned from next to me.

"Maybe she scared herself. Spooked. Ran off." Shane suggested.

"Walker?" Glenn asked.

"I don't see any other footprints." Daryl shook his head. "Just hers."

"So, what do we do?" Shane asked.

"You, Glenn and Kaitlyn go back up to the highway." Rick ordered. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "People are gonna start panicking. Let 'em know we're on her trail and we're doing everything we can. Most of all, keep everybody calm."

"We can scavenge cars... do a few other chores. Keep 'em occupied." Shane suggested. "Come on." He gestured to me and Glenn.

"Excuse me, why should I leave?" I asked. "I'm the one who ran after Sophia."

"And you're the one who lost her." Daryl said.

"So, you think Carol would prefer it if I put her daughter in danger by killing walkers with her right next to me?" I questioned and he just stared at me. "Didn't think so."

"Just go, Kaitlyn. We'll be fine on our own." Rick said calmly. I glared at him but complied, following Glenn and Shane.

* * *

Shane was using one of our cars to push another car off the road, which he did successfully. I was sitting on the hood of a different car, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Daryl, Rick and hopefully, Sophia.

"Why aren't we all out there looking? Why are we moving cars?" I heard Carol ask Dale.

"We need room so I can get the truck turned round as soon as it's right. Now that we have fuel, we can double back to a bypass that Glenn flagged on the map." Dale informed her.

"Sounds easier than trying to get through this mess." Shane spoke.

"We're not going anywhere 'til my daughter gets back." Carol told them.

"Rick and Daryl, they're on it. Just a matter of time." Shane reassured her.

"Be soon enough for me." Andrea said, throwing a bottle of water to Glenn. "I'm still freaked out from that herd that passed us by. Or whatever you'd call it."

"Yeah, what was that?" Glenn questioned. "All of 'em just marching along like that."

"Herd." Shane laughed. "That sounds 'bout right." He looked at Andrea. "We've seen it. The night our camp got attacked. They wander in a pack... or fewer." Shane cleared his throat. "Come on, people. We still got a lot to do. Let's stay on it. Let's go."

* * *

"Oh god. They're back." I heard Glenn whisper. I quickly jumped off the hood and went over to where Carol was stood. There they were, walking up the slope.

"You didn't find her?" Carol whispered, crying.

"The trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light." Rick told her.

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own... to spend the night alone in the woods." She cried.

"Out in the dark's no good." Daryl spoke. "We'll just be tripping over ourselves. More people'll get lost."

"But she's twelve. She can't be out there on her own." Carol pleaded. "You didn't find anything?"

"This is hard, but we're asking you not to panic. We know she was out there." Rick reassured her.

"And we tracked her for a while." Daryl added.

"We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody." Rick ordered. "I've asked him to oversee this."

"Is that blood?" Carol asked as she looked at Daryl's pants.

"We took down a walker." Rick told her as she started hyperventitaling.

"Walker... oh my god." She whispered.

"Listen... there was no sign that it was anywhere near Sophia." Rick tried to calm her down.

"How can you know that?" Andrea asked in disbelief.

"We cut the sumbitch open." Daryl answered. "We made sure."

"How could you leave her out there?" Carol turned her eyes to me as she said this. "How could you just leave her?

"Those two walkers were on us. I had to draw 'em off. It was her best chance." I told her.

"She didn't have a choice, Carol." Shane defened me.

"How was she supposed to find her way back on her own? She's just a child." She cried.

"It was the only choice I could make." I said.

"My little girl got left in the woods." Carol said through tears.

I turned around and started to walk through the line of cars. I didn't know why I was doing it but I just needed some short time away from everyone. Carol's daughter is lost... and it's all my fault.

* * *

"Everybody takes a weapon." Rick ordered as he unravealled a cloth and it revealed some sharp weapons.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need." Andrea said. "What about the guns?"

"Haven't we been over that?" Shane spoke up. "Daryl, Rick and I are carrying. Can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles."

"It's not the trees I'm worried about." Andrea told him. I stepped forward and picked up a hatchet, holding onto the handle tightly.

"Say somebody fires at the wrong moment and a herd's passing by. Then it's game over for all of us. So you need to get over it." Shane growled.

"The idea is to take the creek up about 5 miles." Daryl informed us. I covered my mouth to stifle my laughter as Glenn admired the weapon in his hand, smiling at it. "Then turn around and come back down on the other side... chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark."

"Stay quiet and stay sharp. Keep space between you but stay inside of each other." Rick said. I bit down on my lip as I wanted to laugh again.

"Everybody assemble their packs." Shane ordered.

I slid the hatchet into my belt, where my knife and pistol rested. My shotgun was strapped across my back, loaded in case of a real emergency. Even though we were told not to use guns, I still kept mine with me. I was super protective of them.

* * *

I straightened up and grabbed my pack as everyone started leaving. I walked next to Glenn, his hand slipped into mine as we walked along the highway. I smiled and squeezed it gently.

* * *

Something came to our attention as we made it through the woods. A yellow tent. Everyone stopped and Daryl went over to it. Rick pulled Carol with him, telling her that if she was in there, her voice would be the first one she would wanna hear.

"Sophia? Sweetie? Are you in there? Sophia, it's mommy. Sophia? We're all here, baby. It's mommy." She cried out to the tent. My grip tightened on Glenn's hand. The suspense was killing me.

"It ain't her." Daryl declared after looking through the tent. My grip loosened and I let out a sigh of relief. There was no live walker in there... but still no Sophia.

"What's in there?" Andrea asked curiously.

"Some guy. Did what Jenner said. Opted out." Daryl told her.

My head perked up as the ringing of bells rang out. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. My other hand went for the hatchet in my belt but I just held the handle, not pulling it out.

Rick and Shane gestured for us to follow the bells and we did, Glenn pulling me along because he was faster than me.

* * *

We walked out of the woods and saw a church. Looked so harmless but it wasn't. I knew it wasn't.

"That can't be it. Got no steeple, no bells." Shane pointed out.

We all followed Rick as he ran towards the church. He was running pretty fast. He looked like he was galloping or something.

* * *

We came to the door and Rick, Daryl and Shane stood by it, holding up their weapons. Rick opened it with a creak and there sat three people, just staring at the wall in front of them.

They turned around and the groans were familiar. And you could see that they were walkers. Just by looking at them. One of them had a smile on their face. Creepy. I pulled the hatchet out of my belt and slowly walked up the steps and stood behind the three men.

Rick advanced on the creepy walker and slammed the blade of the knife into it's head with a yell. It fell to the ground in a heap. Shane went to the other male walker and jammed the blade into it's eye. Daryl slashed the female walker across the face with Glenn's weapon.

The bells rang out again and I turned. Daryl quickly ran out the door and I followed, as did Glenn. They looked towards the roof which had no bell. We then came to the side which had a megaphone and an electric box. Glenn went up to it and pulled out the wiring, silencing the bells.

"Timer. It's on a timer." Daryl breathed out.

"I'm gonna go back in for a bit." Carol said. I turned and watched as she walked back inside the church. We all then followed her back in except for Andrea, but I knew not to bother her right now if she needed space.

* * *

"Y'all gonna follow the creek bed back, okay? Daryl's in charge." Shane told us as we stood outside the church. "Me and Rick are gonna hang back, search this area."

"Splitting us up?" Daryl asked. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Shane sighed. "We'll catch up to you."

"I wanna stay too." Carl spoke up. "I'm her friend."

"Just be careful, okay?" Lori said to Carl after her, Shane and Rick shared looks.

"I will." Carl nodded.

"When did you start growing up?" Lori said, hugging him. Lori and Rick also hugged.

"Here, take this." Rick held out a gun to her.

"I'm not taking your gun and leaving you unarmed." Lori said.

"Here. I got a spare." Daryl offered. "Take it." Lori took it out of his hands. I saw Andrea scoff and roll her eyes.

I grabbed Glenn's hand as we all walked away from the church and back into the woods. This is gonna be fun.

* * *

"So, this is it?" Carol asked as we'd been walking through the woods for around twenty minutes. "This is the whole plan?"

"The plan is they're whittling us down into smaller and smaller groups." Daryl said.

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks." Andrea said, looking over at Lori. "I see you have a gun." I quickly moved the bottom of my t-shirt so it covered the pistol in my belt. "And you." She turned to me.

"I unloaded my shotgun at the church. The ammo's in my pack." I glared at her.

"Prove it." She said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Fine." I pulled the gun off my back and aimed it at a tree. I pulled the trigger and the gun just clicked. I smirked at her and strapped it onto my back. "Happy?" But she just glared.

"Take it." Lori said to Andrea as she held out the handgun that Daryl had given her. "I'm sick of the looks you're giving me." Andrea took it from her. I smiled at Lori standing up against Andrea. Lori then sat down next to Carol on the log placed in the middle of the forest.

"Honey," she began, making Carol look at her. "I can't imagine what you're goin' through, but you have got to stop blaming Kaitlyn. I see it in your face every time you look at her." I looked down, feeling awkward.

"And once Sophia ran, she didn't hesitate. Not for a second. I don't know if any of us would have gone after her the way she did. Or made the hard decisions she had to make." Lori stopped, watching Carol's reaction and then looked at Andrea, Daryl and Glenn. "Anybody?" But they were just silent.

"You all look to Rick and then blame him when he's not perfect. You think you can do this without him or Kaitlyn, then go right ahead. Nobody's stoppin' you." Lori took a drink from her bottle. I sighed, biting down on my lip.

"We should keep moving." Andrea suggested as she handed the gun back to Lori. Lori then stood up, hitching the pack onto her shoulder and not saying a word. Everyone followed as we made our way through the woods. But we were stopped... by a gunshot.

* * *

So, I took **The-Originals-Rock**'s advice and decided to have Kaitlyn go after Sophia instead of Rick. I agree with her, Kaitlyn needed some action.

Also, I have come to two decisions on what to do with Kaitlyn/Glenn/Maggie and I have decided to let you guys pick what should happen. Here are the two options.

**Option 1**: Kaitlyn will break up with Glenn after finding out he had sex with Maggie.

**Option 2**: Glenn doesn't have sex with Maggie but Kaitlyn becomes jealous because of the affection Maggie shows for Glenn throughout the story.

If you don't want to vote in the reviews, there is a poll on my profile or you can just send me a PM with your vote. If you don't know what to decide, then Option 1 may have a lot of fighting between Maggie, Glenn and Kaitlyn. But Option 2 may involve Kaitlyn punching Maggie and her and Kaitlyn just don't get along throughout the entire story. Choose wisely, my viewers. You have until I post Chapter 3, because the sex scene is in Episode 4 in the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Lori stopped in her tracks. We were making our way through the woods again and everyone practically ignored the gunshot that had rang out.

"You still worrying about it?" Andrea asked.

"It was a gunshot." Lori said.

"We all heard it." Daryl spoke.

"Why one? Why just one gunshot?" Lori turned to us.

"Maybe they took down a walker." Daryl shrugged.

"Please don't patronize me. You know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker. Or Shane. They'd do it quietly." Lori told him.

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us about now?" Carol said quietly.

"There's nothin' we can do about it anyway." Daryl looked around. "Can't go around these woods chasin' echoes."

"So, what do we do?" Lori questioned.

"Same as we've been. Look for Sophia and work our way back to the highway." Daryl answered.

"They should meet up with us back at the truck." Andrea said.

Lori looked back towards the direction we'd come from then turned forward and followed us. We had to do the most boring job. Walking through the woods, looking for a little girl. I mean, I feel like it's my responsibility for her getting lost but we should all be together doing this.

* * *

We were startled by a scream while we were making our way back to the highway. We quickly made our way to where it was coming from and Andrea was crawling from a walker. But as soon as we got there, we saw the walker fly off the ground by a woman on a horse hitting it with a bat.

"Lori? Lori Grimes?" The woman asked Andrea.

"I'm Lori." Lori announced as we stopped.

"Rick sent me, you gotta come now." She declared.

"What?" Lori asked in confusion.

"There's been an accident. Carl's been shot." The woman told her. "He's still alive but you gotta come now." Lori just stood there, taking it all in. "Rick needs you. Just come!"

Lori threw off her pack and handed it to me, which I took. I pulled my gun off my back and slid it into my pack, so it wouldn't press on me. I threw both packs on my shoulders and watched as Lori climbed onto the horse.

"We don't know this girl!" Daryl protested.

"Rick said you had others on the highway? That big traffic snarl?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah." Glenn confirmed, staring at her.

"Backtrack to Fairburn Road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox. Name's Greene." The woman kicked the horse with a 'Hi-yah!' and her and Lori set off in the way she came. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and then hit Glenn in the chest when he was still staring in the direction the woman came.

Our attention was turned to the moans of the walker the woman had took down. It slowly sat up with blood all around it's head. Before it could get on it's feet, Daryl shot an arrow at it, telling it to shut up.

* * *

"I won't do it." Carol declared as we stood on the highway. We had quickly made our way back to Dale and T-Dog and had told them about Carl getting shot and being told to go to the farm. "We can't just leave."

"Carol... the group is split. We're scattered and weak." Dale said tiredly.

"What if she comes back and we're not here?" Carol objected. "It could happen."

"If Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that would be awful." Andrea added.

"We gotta plan for this. I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign. Leave her some supplies. I'll hold here tonight... stay with the truck." Daryl told us.

"If the truck is staying, then I am too." Daryl declare and Carol smiled.

"Thank you." Carol whispered. "Thank you both."

"I'm in." Andrea nodded.

"Well, if you're all all staying, then I'm-"

"No Glenn, you're going." Dale cut him off. "Take Carol's Cherokee. You too, Kaitlyn."

"Me? Why is it always me?" Glenn laughed.

"We have to find this farm, reconnect with our people and see what's going on. Most of all, you two have to get T-Dog there." Dale informed. "This is not an option. That cut has gone from bad to worse. He has a very serious blood infection. Get him to that farm. See if they have any antibiotics... because if not, T-Dog will die. No joke."

Daryl came back from his bike, holding a bag of bottles. More specifically, pill bottles.

"Why'd you wait 'til now to say anything? I got my brother's stash." He searched through the bag. "Got some kickass painkillers." He threw the bottle to Glenn. "And here's doxycycline and not the generic stuff, either." He threw the next bottle to Dale. I grimaced as he told us about his brother's nasty experience with a sexual disease.

I looked to Glenn who was reading the pill bottle. I patted his shoulder. We were now an ambulance service.

* * *

Remember, you got a couple more days to vote for which option you want to happen! Remember, you can vote in the reviews, the poll on my profile or send me a PM with your vote! Again, choose wisely! Also, I'm sorry it's so short! There wasn't much I could write for the highway group. Also, the next one might be more shorter. I hope not.


	3. Chapter 3

We made it to the Greene farm but it was pitch black. I pushed open the door but I couldn't really see much so my foot caught on something and I went crashing to the floor. I could hear laughing next to me and then an arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me up.

"You always were a klutz, Kait." Glenn said.

"Oh, don't make fun of me, Glenn. Now you get to be my eyes for the whole time we're here." I smirked but his arm didn't leave my waist as we walked to the porch of the house.

* * *

"So, do we ring the bell? I mean, it looks like people live here." Glenn said worryingly.

"We're past this kinda stuff, aren't we?" T-Dog said. Glenn shrugged and helped me up the steps before coming up himself.

"Did you close the gate up the road when you drove in?" A voice startled me.

"Uh... yes, we closed it. The latch and everything." Glenn told her. "Nice to see you again." I saw her eyes flicker to Glenn's arm as she stood up.

"We came to help. Is there anything we can do?" T-Dog then made a noise of pain. Her eyes then looked at T-Dog's arm. "It's not a bite. I cut myself pretty bad."

"We'll have it looked at." The woman told him.

"We have some painkillers. He used some, but there's still enough for Carl." Glenn let go of my waist for a brief second to pull out the bottle of pills that Daryl gave him and passed them to her before his arm went round me again.

"Come on inside, I'll make you somethin' to eat." The woman told us, opening the door with a creak. We walked in, the door closing behind us as she led the way.

* * *

Carl was lying in a bed, looking sick. Lori and Rick were sat to the side of the bed and so was another woman. An older man was sat on the bed, tending to Carl. I narrowed my eyes. Who were these people?

"Hey." Glenn spoke up, making Rick look at him.

"Hey." Rick said, his voice sounding deeper.

"Um... we're here, okay?" Glenn told them both.

"Thank you." Lori nodded.

"Whatever you need." T-Dog added.

Rick nodded and then the younger woman led us out of the room.

* * *

I grimaced as the blonde woman stitched up T-Dog's arm and the other one held the rest of his arm down so he wouldn't jerk his arm up.

"Now, you're gonna be fine. This couldn't go untreated much longer." The blonde woman told him, not keeping her eye off his arm. "Merle Dixon. Is that your friend with the antibiotics?"

"No ma'am. Merle's no longer with us. Daryl gave us those. His brother." Glenn told her. His arm wasn't around my waist anymore and he was on the left side of the doorway and I was on the right.

"I'm not sure I'd call him a friend." T-Dog choked out.

"You know what Merle was taking it for?" The woman asked.

"Uh... VD." Glenn said.

"I'd say Merle Dixon's VD was the best thing to ever happen to you." She told him. I bit down on my lip to stifle my laughter.

"I'm really not trying to think about that." T-Dog said to her.

I looked at Glenn as he walked out of the room and then saw the younger woman look at his retreating form. I didn't like this woman.

* * *

I decided to follow Glenn after the woman had followed him. I came to a door and saw them talking... about praying and God. I quickly slammed open the door, making them both jump.

"Hi." I said cheerily.

"Uh... hi." The woman said.

"Whatcha doing?" I kept the fake smile on my face.

"I was just leaving." She declared, walking past me and going through the door and back into the house. I let the fake smile fall from my face and sighed, walking up to Glenn and sitting on the railings that were opposite from him.

"You don't like her, do you?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"What?" He said in disbelief.

"Do you have an attraction to her?" I glared at him.

"No. Of course not." He tried to convince me.

"She has certainly taken a liking to you." I observed.

"Hey." He said, now standing in front of me. "I love you and only you." He pressed his lips to mine gently and I kissed him back. When he pulled away, I smiled.

"I love you too." I told him.

* * *

I was now stood outside on the front porch, wanting some alone time. Everyone else was back in the house and I just observed the night sky. I remembered how pretty the stars looked at night. I was startled out of my reverie by a truck pulling up and I could hardly see who it was but as they got out of the truck, I saw him. Shane.

To be completely honest, I was still scared of being alone with him. The bruise from about a month ago was still there and it was a pain whenever I tried to do any heavy lifting. I don't know if he still remembered the night at the CDC but I definitely did.

I flinched when the door opened with a creak and everyone came out, except for the blonde woman who stitched up T-Dog. Shane held two bags, one which possibly carried something that these guys needed. The older man came up to him, pulling the bag out of his grasp. I stayed up on the porch, just watching.

"Otis?" He asked, looking at the car which had no-one else in it.

"No." I could hardly hear Shane as he whispered.

"We say nothing to Patricia." The older man declared. That must be the blonde woman. "Not 'til after. I need her."

I lifted myself up off the wall and walked back inside. I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

Thank God for Carl being able to survive. For now.

* * *

Okay, yes. This wasn't quite as short as the other since there was actually more content to write with and I did add my own parts. Also, I am pleased to announce that people have voted and the option that had the most votes is... Option 2! So, in the next chapter, Glenn won't have sex with Maggie but a plot twist could occur! I'll update soon! Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

"How long's this girl been lost?" Hershel asked as we all stood around the hood of a yellow truck.

"This'll be day three." Rick told him.

"County survey map." Maggie cut in as she unraveled some paper, showing a bunch of different locations. "Shows terrain and elevations.

"This is perfect." Rick said as they pinned down the map with a couple of rocks. "Might finally get this thing organized. We'll grid the area and start searching in teams."

"Not you. Not today." Hershel insisted. "You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out." He then turned to Shane. "And your ankle. Push it now, you'll be laid up a month. No good to anybody."

"Guess it's just me." Daryl announced. "Imma head back to the creek and work my way from there."

I would have volunteered but I would get easily lost in the woods and would be a walker's meal quickly.

"I can still be useful." Shane interjected. "Drive up the interstate, see if Sophia wandered back."

"Alright." Rick said. "Tomorrow then. We'll start doing this right."

"That means we can't have our people out there with just knives. I think the gun training would bring promise." Shane suggested. I refrained from rolling my eyes. They were all obsessed with guns.

"I prefer you not carrying guns on my property. We've made it so far without turning this into an armed camp." Hershel declared.

"With all due respect... you get a crowd of those things walk in here..." Shane finished with a scoff.

"We're guests here." Rick said to Hershel. "This is your property. And we will respect that." Rick took out his Python and laid it on the car. Shane followed with his gun. I slid mine out of my shorts and placed it on the hood next to their guns. "First things first. Set camp and find Sophia."

"I hate to be the one that asks but somebody's got to." Shane said, laying his hands on the hood. "What happens if we find her and she's bit? Think we should all be clear on how we handle that."

"You do what has to be done." Rick said, looking down.

"And your mother? What do you tell her?" Maggie drawled in her strong accent.

"The truth." I spoke up. "She'll have a right to know."

"I'll gather and secure all the weapons." Shane cut in. "Make sure no-one's carrying two on the practice range offside. I do request one rifleman on lookout. Dale's got experience."

"Our people would feel safer." Rick tried to get Hershel to agree. "Less inclined to carry a gun. Hershel gave a hesitant nod. "Thank you."

"That stuff you brought. Got any more antibiotics? Bandages? Anything like that?" Maggie asked Rick. I stood awkwardly at the truck, watching them. "I'm short already. Should make a run into town."

"Shane went." Rick said.

"There's a pharmacy in town just a mile down the road." Maggie informed him. "I've done it before."

"See our man there in the cap?" Rick gestured to Glenn. "That's Glenn. Our go-to-town expert." I clenched my fists on the hood of the car. I was as good as Glenn. "I'd ask him along... just to be cautious." Hershel made a small jerk of his head towards Glenn and Maggie nodded, leaving us to go talk to him.

"Rick." I hissed, catching his attention. "I'm just as good as Glenn. Why can't I go along?"

"Sorry Kaitlyn, but we need you here." Rick reasoned.

"Never send a man to do a woman's job." I spat and stormed away from them.

* * *

I watched as Maggie walked away from Glenn. I jumped out from behind the tree and grabbed his wrist, pulling him with me. He let out a noise of protest but he shut his mouth when he saw it was me.

"Listen closely. I don't appreciate this girl going on a stupid pharmacy run with you. I don't trust her. So, if she tries anything, you tell me and I'll have a strong word with her. Got it?" I demanded and he just looked at me fearfully. "I said, you got it?" The fear dissipated from his eyes and he nodded. "Good." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

I was confused as Dale told us we had a problem. Me, Glenn, Lori, Maggie, Shane and Andrea followed him and T-Dog to one of the wells. I could hear some echoes coming from it.

We all looked down into the well and there was a mangled and big walker stuck in there. I cringed at the sight of it.

"Looks like we got us a swimmer." Dale declared as he shone the flashlight over the well.

"How long you think he's been down there?" Glenn asked.

"Long enough to grow gills." I said with disgust in my voice.

"We can't leave it in there. I don't know what it's doing to the water." Lori said.

"We gotta get it out." Shane ordered.

"Easy." T-Dog spoke up. "Put a bullet in it's head."

"Woah guys." Maggie warned. "No."

"Why not? It's a good plan." Glenn said without thinking.

"It's a stupid plan." I told him.

"If that thing hasn't contaminated the water yet, blowing it's brains out will finish the job." Andrea backed me up.

"They're right." Shane said. "Can't risk it."

"So it has to come out alive?" T-Dog asked.

"So to speak." Shane nodded a little.

"How do we do that?" Glenn spoke up.

* * *

We had gone with the idea of tying meat to some rope. I had rolled my eyes when they suggested it.

"He's not going for it." Dale pointed out.

"Because ham don't kick and scream when they try and eat it." T-Dog said monotonously.

"Walkers only like live meat. Humans, horses, cows. Things that'll move. They won't eat stuff that's already dead." I told them.

"They're right." Lori spoke up. "There's a reason the dead didn't come back to life and start raiding our cupboards." I chuckled at her joke.

"We need live bait." I suggested. I then looked at Glenn with a smirk, who looked at me in disbelief. He looked mortified. "Sorry babe." I straightened up and patted his shoulder.

* * *

"Have I mentioned that I really like your new haircut?" Glenn said to Shane as he tied him with the rope. "You have a nice shaped head."

"Don't worry about it, bud." Shane said as he finished tying him up. "We're gonna get you out of there in one piece."

"_Living _piece." Glenn emphasized. "The living part is important." Shane sighed and walked over to where the rope was tied to a pole. "Nice and slow, please." Glenn pleaded.

"We got ya." I said as I stood behind T-Dog, Shane holding up the front of the rope.

"Oh, you people are crazy." Maggie said.

"It's what the apocalypse does to ya." I told her.

"Give us an eye there, Maggie." Dale ordered. She stomped over to the edge of the well with an infuriated look on her face, peering over the well.

I bit down on my lip as Glenn lowered himself into the well. I gripped tightly on the rope as we started to give the line some slack.

"Doin' okay?" Maggie asked as she kneeled by the well.

"Yep. Doin' great." Glenn's voice echoed around the well. I could tell he was being sarcastic.

"Little lower." Maggie told us. "Little more." I could hardly hear her over the walker's raspy groans. It gave me the shivers.

I jumped back as the pipe came free from the ground and it tipped over, making a loud squeak. The rope almost slipped from my hands and I jumped again as I heard Glenn's cry of surprise and fear.

"Get the rope!" We all cried as Shane rushed to the unhinged pipe. It flew back and Shane fell to the ground. The rope flew through my hands and burnt the skin. I hissed and finally let go of the rope, looking at my palms which had red lines on them.

"Get me out of here!" Glenn's cries snapped me back to the situation at hand and I grabbed the rope again, ignoring the burning pain in my hands. I pulled on it with T-Dog and struggled because Glenn wasn't the easiest person to hold up with some rope.

"Hang on Glenn!" We shouted to him as we were able to pull the rope back from the well. I let go of the rope as Shane tugged hard on it. After many pulls, I finally saw Glenn's upper body pop up out of the well. I sighed in relief as he got his body and I rushed over, pulling him out fully and still holding onto him as he crashed to the ground.

"You okay?" I cried as I checked him over. He was gasping for breath and clutching onto the ground.

"Great idea, Kaitlyn." Andrea spat at me.

"Shut up! I thought it would work." I growled at her as I rubbed my boyfriend's shoulder.

"Back to the drawing board." Dale sighed.

"Says you." Glenn said through ragged breaths as he got up and walked away. I caught up to him as he untangled the rope around his thighs.

"I'm so sorry, Glenn. I didn't know that would happen. If I did, I wouldn't have suggested it. I really am sorry." I rambled. Glenn cut me off with a kiss. As I pulled away, confusion decorated my features. "What was that for?"

"To get you to stop rambling." Glenn smiled.

"Maybe I should ramble more often." I joked and we both laughed.

I pulled him into a gentle hug and he hugged me back. I looked over his shoulder to see Maggie glaring at me. I glared at her back and then tore my eyes away as I buried my face into Glenn's shoulder.

* * *

Glenn had managed to tie the noose around the walker's chest and the others were now pulling him up. I watched, gnawing on my knuckles in nervousness.

I grimaced as the walker was over the entrance of the well. It's moans were much louder and I shivered again. I would never get over those sounds.

They were pulling too hard. As they gave one last tug, the walker split in half and the lower half went tumbling back into the well and the splash echoed around the stone creation. I covered my mouth at the sight of the blood and the fact that the thing was still alive.

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at T-Dog's 'are you kidding me?' expression. But we still had an alive walker to deal with.

"Can seal off this well." Dale spoke up.

"Yeah." Shane agreed, rubbing his head. "Might be a good idea."

"So what do we do about-" Andrea was cut off as T-Dog started to beat the walker's head in with a pipe. I quickly backed up so I wouldn't get sprayed with the blood and the disgust was evident on my face.

"Good thing we didn't do anything stupid... like shoot it." T-Dog said as he had finished beating the brains out of the walker.

* * *

I sighed as I rested against a tree back at camp. Glenn and Maggie had gone off on their pharmacy run, Daryl was out searching for Sophia, Andrea and Shane were out somewhere in the fields and I was left with Carol and Lori.

"I wonder what they're doing right now." I wondered aloud.

"I'm sure they're just looking for medical supplies, sweetie." Lori reassured me.

"What if they're having sex?" I blurted out.

"I don't think Glenn would do that to you." Carol spoke up. "He just met this girl. You've been in his life for about 3 years. I don't think he'd throw it away."

"Thanks, Carol." I smiled at her. The words had given me some hope.

* * *

I turned my head and a grin appeared on my face as Glenn walked towards me, away from Lori. But there wasn't a grin on his face. He looked awkward and guilty.

"Glenn, what's up?" I asked as he stood in front of me.

"I don't think I should say." He muttered.

"Glenn." I warned.

"Maggie tried to have sex with me." Glenn confessed.

"She what?" I shrieked. Everyone looked at me but I glared and they looked away.

"I picked up a pregnancy test at Lori's request. She came up behind me and I had to cover it up and the first thing I grabbed was a box of condoms. She got the wrong idea." Glenn reasoned.

"Wait, Lori's pregnant?" I questioned him, confused.

"I don't know. She just asked me to pick it up." Glenn shrugged.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go sort out the farmer's daughter." I patted his shoulder and walked away from and to Maggie.

She raised an eyebrow as I stood in front of her.

"Hey Maggie." I gave her a fake smile. "I just heard the news."

"What news?" She asked, confusion in her tone.

"That you tried to sleep with my boyfriend." I growled and then reeled my fist back, throwing it forward and hitting her right in the nose. She let out a cry of pain and I couldn't help but smirk. I could see the blood trickling through her hands as she held her nose in agony. "Don't ever try and do it again."

I turned around and started to walk back to the camp, checking out my knuckles. They were a little bruised but I didn't care. I was suddenly grabbed by a firm hand.

"Ow, get off me!" I snapped, shoving the person off me.

"What the hell was that?" Shane's voice made my whole body stiffen. "You could have cost us our chance here."

"Why don't you go and talk to the bitch who tried to have sex with my boyfriend?" I spat. "Or, why don't you go and talk to Lori? You would know all about being a homewrecker."

What came next startled me. Shane lifted his hand and backhanded me across the cheek. I let out a noise of pain and cradled my cheek. I could taste the blood in my mouth. The fucker had busted my lip.

"You shut your mouth. You don't tell anyone about what happened at the CDC and you don't tell anyone what happened just now. You got that, missy?" He threatened. When I didn't look at him, he grabbed my hand and yanked it so I'd look at him. "I said, you got that?" I just nodded. "Good." He let go of my hair and stormed off in the other direction.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and the blood from my lips. I continued on my way back to camp and was again yanked back by another hand.

"I swear to God." I muttered but relaxed when I saw it was Glenn. "Oh, it's you."

"What the hell happened with you and Maggie?" Glenn demanded and I looked down at my shoes. "Kaitlyn, what happened?" He said as he lifted my head up.

"I punched her in the nose." I muttered.

"Really?" Glenn asked in disbelief.

"Of course I did. I don't want some girl coming into our relationship and ruining it." I spat.

"Kaitlyn, that was stupid of you to do. You might have got us kicked off this farm." He scolded me.

"I know. But I'm not sorry for hitting her. That bitch had it coming." I growled.

"Hey, what happened to your lip?" Glenn caught me off guard.

"I... uh... fell on the way back. Cut it on a loose branch." I lied.

"Okay." Glenn nodded and slipped his hand into mine and led me back to camp. I smiled a little, ignoring the pain in my busted lip.

* * *

Okay, this took me nearly two months to write this but I finished it and I hope you liked it! There's not a valid reason for me to not have written this. I got sidetracked and was not motivated to write this and to be honest, I couldn't be bothered. But here it is! And hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long!


End file.
